


my home, my heart

by valkyriepilot



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, kind of, post azure moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriepilot/pseuds/valkyriepilot
Summary: A snowstorm hits Fhirdiad and Felix makes his way home. Dimitri is there to greet him.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 14
Kudos: 122





	my home, my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taiwonton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiwonton/gifts).



> Thank you to @taiwonton on twitter for helping me come up with the original idea for this fic! There's really no plot here, just a cozy winter moment between Dimitri and Felix. I really just like some soft Dimilix!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

A frigid breeze blows through the streets of Fhirdiad as the snowfall only worsens with the coming of night. It's the tail end of the Red Wolf Moon but it may as well be midwinter with the way the snowbanks have built up. Faerghus starts its cold season much sooner than the rest of Fodlan.

Felix uses one hand to pull his fur lined cloak tighter around himself, the other clenching the reins of his horse vice tight. He urges the steed forward just a bit quicker, headed towards the castle looming over the rest of the city. The return trip from Fraldarius territory had taken longer than usual with the sudden blizzard, and Felix was more than ready to be out of the cold.

Even though nearly a year and a half had passed since the war ended, this was only Felix's third trip back to his own land. Having officially become Duke Fraldarius at last it was only proper that he at least made appearances at his estate at respectable intervals, and some of his responsibilities could only be handled in person. However his hopes of getting this end of year trip done ahead of time to avoid the poor weather had been for naught.

The gate of the castle raises at his approach, and Felix soon passes the reins of his horse to a stable boy bundled head to toe and clearly unused to the cold. Felix has to squint his eyes against the blowing snow as he shuffles his way to the main doors. Felix pays no mind to those who stop to watch him as he passes through the castle halls, making a beeline right to the king's chambers.

As always there's a guard posted outside the door, meant to check the intentions of any visitor trying to meet with the king. Felix simply offers her a curt nod, which she returns, before passing her by. None of the guards bother to ask him the reason for his visits anymore. None would think to even try to keep Duke Fraldarius from their king.

The study that greets Felix as he enters the first room of the royal chambers is warm, heated by a roaring fire in the ornate fireplace along the wall. Felix sighs and moves to stand at its welcoming warmth, shedding his cloak haphazardly onto the floor as he goes. Holding his hands close as he dares to the flame, he feels the bitter cold melting away. He's glad to be home.

...Home. It's odd to think of this place as such, even after the countless nights he's resided here.

"Felix?"

The voice from behind startles him, and Felix jerks his head toward the doorway to the bedchamber. Dimitri stands tall, hair half tied back and still dressed in a formal tunic and his usual cape. Felix narrows his brow.

"I thought you had a meeting with Almyran dignitaries to attend today," Felix says. The last letter Dimitri had written him had given him a brief outline of the king's itinerary. Not that Felix had memorized it, of course.

"They sent a message ahead. The weather has them stuck in Arianrhod until at least tomorrow morning. But that is uninmportant as of now." Dimitri shakes his head and a small smile crosses his features, the corner of his uncovered eye crinkling. "I was not expecting your return so soon."

As always, Dimitri is devastatingly handsome and Felix forces himself to turn away before Dimitri can see the faint blush spreading across his cheeks. The warmth in his chest is definitely from more than the fire.

"I was trying to get back before the storm started, that's all," Felix huffs, crossing his arms as he shivers away some of the cold still remaining.

Soft footsteps approach and suddenly two warm arms are wrapping around him from behind. Felix stiffens for a moment, as a chin rests itself right onto the top of his head. Breath teases his hair as Dimitri whispers, "I missed you."

Felix's lips twitch upward against his will and he finds himself sinking back into Dimitri's embrace, the heat radiating from the man feeling too good to resist. He doesn't know if he'll ever get used to Dimitri's open displays of affection; it's still such a strong urge of his to lash out when he gets too close. It's gotten easier to resist as their relationship has deepened, but Dimitri has become much more cautious with verbalizing too much at once lest he embarrass Felix into retaliation.

Dimitri rubs Felix's arms slowly, attempting to drive off the last of the chill. A note of concern enters Dimitri's voice as he speaks again. "Felix, you are still freezing."

"That's what a full day's travel in a blizzard does to a person," Felix grumbles, trying to ignore how his heart beats a little harder when Dimitri takes both of his hands in his. Dimitri tilts his head, pressing his cheek to Felix's hair and tightening his hold around him just that little bit more. Felix bites his lip. "Stop worrying, I made it back just fine. The cold never hurt me."

"Be that as it may, I always worry for you. Whenever you are away," Dimitri whispers, staining Felix's cheeks an even brighter red. "It is only once you return that I can feel content."

“Don’t say ridiculous things like that,” Felix argues, despite the fact that his squeezing Dimitri’s hand in return argues for the opposite.

“As you wish, my love.” Letting out a soft laugh Dimitri shifts his grip for a moment, taking hold of the edges of his cloak to pull it fully around both of them.

If anyone were to walk in and see them like this, Felix is sure they’d look incredibly immature and ridiculous for the king and duke they’re supposed to be. But all at once it strikes him that for once that’s not an issue. Dimitri’s schedule has been cleared for the rest of the evening for the first time since the war ended. They have all the time they’d like to be alone together- not just a stolen moment in a just cleared room or losing sleep to take advantage of the free hours after midnight.

It takes another moment of hesitation before Felix turns himself around in Dimitri’s hold, much to Dimitri’s confusion as he’s forced to pull back an inch.

“Felix?” Dimitri asks. Felix only spares a brief glance to Dimitri’s surprised expression before sliding his arms around his waist and pressing his face into the taller man’s chest. The silk of the expensive tunic is soft against his cheek, and Felix lets his eyes drift shut as Dimitri’s warmth surrounds him again.

“I missed you too,” he finally admits, voice muffled against Dimitri’s chest.

Dimitri lets out a breathless “Oh”, and Felix can hear how the man’s heartbeat quickens against his ear. A kiss is placed oh so gently at the crown of Felix’s head quickly followed by another... and another, as if Dimitri can’t restrain himself.

Felix fights the urge to tell him off. He’d never admit to it, but he wishes it came as naturally to him to show Dimitri affection. It goes against every extinct he has, and whatever he does manage to do seems to pale in comparison to love he receives. By allowing Dimitri to be affectionate to him, he can only hope that Dimitri recognizes that he cares just as much.

Fingers press lightly at his chin, tilting his face up. Felix moves willingly and is rewarded with the sweet press of Dimitri’s lips to his own. It’s only a brief kiss as much as Felix would welcome more, but as Dimitri pulls back with a small smile and swipes one thumb over Felix’s cheek he can’t help but feel content regardless.

“You are still cold,” Dimitri remarks, to which Felix frowns.

“I’m fine now. Don’t get distracted,” Felix counters.

Dimitri quickly shakes his head, a pink tinge forming on his cheeks. “No, what I mean is… Maybe we should lie down. Warm you up properly.”

Dimitri’s eye darts away from Felix’s gaze and the corner of Felix’s mouth twitches up fondly. The king of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus embarrassed and unable to say what he means, how absurd. Not that Duke Fraldarius is any better.

“All right,” Felix acquiesces, pressing a kiss to the corner of Dimitri’s mouth. “Come on then.”

Dimitri tugs him towards their bedchamber, his cloak still wrapped around both their shoulders as they slip away from the warmth of the fire.

Tomorrow Felix will wake up and have to pull himself away from Dimitri’s arms in order to get their work done. But for now he’s happy to be in the arms of the man he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! If you did I'd be really happy to hear your thoughts, comments help me improve and encourage me to keep writing!


End file.
